Mawar Hitam
by SelenTetrad
Summary: Mawar Hitam adalah bunga yang melambangkan kematian, padahal arti sesungguhnya dari mawar adalah kehidupan. Mawar Hitam bahkan tak pernah ada, yang ada hanyalah Mawar Merah dengan warna merah yang pekat karena kekurang sinar matahari sehingga kadar antosianin nya tak teroksida. Namun, karena itu pula warnanya tak cepat rusak. / Kau tau kan maksudnya?


" _Oda Saku!"_

 _Hangat. Aku dapat merasakan kedua bolamataku menghangat saat melihat lelaki didepanku dengan keadaan yang sangat buruk, dia sahabat terbaikku, ingin rasanya aku menangis meraung-raung meneriaki namanya setelah melihat keadaannya sekarang._

 _Kedua sudut bibir terangkat, matanya menyipit, nafas yang dihembuskan nya semakin melemah seiring dengan hilangnya kekuatan dan kesadarannya secara perlahan. Perasaanku sakit, yang ada dalam fikiranku hanya ingin menangis. Tangan kanan yang kupakai untuk menahan tubuh lemas Oda Saku agar tidak menyentuh dinginnya lantai terasa basah, aku tak mau tau cairan apa itu namun sialnya tanpa kulihatpun aku tau kalau cairan itu adalah darah segar._

 _Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku mulai bergetar, aku takut kehilangannya, aku sangat takut, aku bahkan tak tau harus berbuat apa setelah ini. "Oda Saku… Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bahkan suaraku ikut bergetar._

" _Jadilah penyelamat." Katanya dengan suara bergetar._

=

Desclaimer :

 **Bungou Stray Dogs** milik **Kafka Asagiri** dan **Harukawa Sango**

 **Mawar Hitam** milik **Selen Tetrad**

Genre :

 **Friendship**

Selamat Menikmati

=

Setangkai mawar hitam lah yang kubawa pada kesempatan kali ini. Setiap tahun aku pasti berkunjung ketempat ini, tempat yang damai dimana hanya ada tiupan lembut angin sepoi, hangat nya mentari, jajaran batu nisan dan tenangnya air sungai – sangat damai, sedamai kepergian nyawa orang-orang yang jasadnya berada dibawah setiap batu nisan.

Dan disinilah aku, berdiri tepat di depan batu nisan bertuliskan S Oda. Satu-satunya kuburan yang berada dibawah pohon.

"Haaa~h" aku menghembuskan nafas berat, kemudian memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum setulus mungkin. Setidaknya aku tidak memperlihatkan wajah menyedihkanku didepan Oda Saku sahabatku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau bahagia kan disana? Mo~ Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyusulmu."

Aku tidak bohong dengan perkataanku itu, aku ingin cepat-cepat menyusulnya agar bisa bersama dengannya lagi di syurga. Tapi percobaan bunuh diriku selalu gagal, musuhku pun tak ada yang bisa membunuhku, menyebalkan memang. Tapi aku percaya, mungkin ini takdir terbaik yang harus kujalani, dan menjadi bukti bahwa di dunia ini pernah hidup seorang manusia yang sangat baik dengan kekuatan mengerikan bernama Oda Saku.

Kakiku melangkah ke belakang batu nisan milik Oda Saku, duduk disana dan bersandar pada batu nisan nya. Dengan begini, aku seperti sedang duduk disampingnya, merasakan kehadirannya di sekitarku.

Aku memperhatikan Mawar Hitam yang kubawa, menatap lurus bunga keramat ini, kemudian tersenyum kecut saat aku ingat alasan kenapa aku membawa Mawar Hitam untuk sahabatku.

Mawar Hitam adalah bunga yang melambangkan kematian, padahal arti sesungguhnya dari mawar adalah kehidupan. Mawar Hitam bahkan tak pernah ada, yang ada hanyalah Mawar Merah dengan warna merah yang pekat karena kekurang sinar matahari sehingga kadar _antosianin_ nya tak teroksida. Namun, karena itu pula warnanya tak cepat rusak.

"Ne~ Oda Saku, apa kau tau maksudku membawakanmu bunga ini?" Aku menghirup nafas panjang setelah menyelesaikan kalimatku. Membiarkan oksigen yang masuk kedalam otakku untuk menenangkan fikiranku, sebelum kembali menceritakan maksudku. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat –lagi, mencoba menetralkan emosiku yang mulai naik, "Oda Saku kau tau? Walaupun kau sudah lama pergi, aku tak pernah benar-benar menganggapmu mati karna kau tetap hidup disini." Aku menempelkan Mawar Hitam yang kubawa kedadaku. Ah~ kenapa suaraku bergetar? Aku tak bisa menahan rasa sedihku saat aku menyebut kata 'mati'. "Kau tak benar-benar pergi kan? Aku tau itu. Kita hanya dipisahkan oleh alam yang berbeda kan?" dan aku bisa merasakan sebuah cairan yang mengalir diujung kelopak mataku.

Aku menjatuhkan bunga Mawar dari genggamanku yang kemudian mendarat diatas kakiku, dan menghapus air mataku yang baru saja membasahi pipiku. Ritme nafasku mulai tak beraturan, aku tau emosi ku mulai tak stabil. "Ne~ Oda Saku, aku tidak bisa merasakan emosi yang berarti lagi akhir-akhir ini, rasa nya hampa, hambar, dan aku sadar aku sudah menjadi Mawar Hitam. Nyawaku rasanya sudah hilang, walau aku masih bisa bebas bergerak di dunia ini, kau tau? Mungkin alasannya karena hatiku sudah mati, namun karna itu pula aku tidak pernah merasa sedih lagi kecuali karna mengingatmu."

Seperti mawar hitam yang tak pernah ada.

"OE DAZAI?! KAU DISINI?" suara teriakan ini.

Aku kenal suara itu, sangat familiar di indra pendengaranku. Refleks aku tersenyum, "Dia sudah menemukanku? Cepat sekali. Ne~ Oda Saku, dia partner yang menyusahkan kau tau? Tapi bisa diandalkan, dan baik sepertimu." Aku mengakhiri kalimatku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku berdiri, membiarkan mawar hitam yang kubawa jatuh ketanah, lalu sedikit membersihkan dan merapihkan pakaianku. Aku berbalik, dan menemukan si pemilik surai senja yang tadi berteriak itu sedang berdiri didepan pintu masuk pemakaman. "Aku pamit Oda Saku." Kataku sebelum melangkahkan kakiku menjauh meninggalkan batu nisan Oda Saku.

"Yo, Chuuya~" aku melambaikan tanganku sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Oe Kuso Dazai, aku mencarimu dari tadi." Selalu sekasar itu, dan selalu membuatku ingin tertawa.

"He~ Kau mau repot-repot mencariku sampai kesini~? Chuuya romantis sekali~"

"Ha?!" A, dia marah, keningnya bergerak-gerak menahan emosi.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa mencariku?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"He~ Chuuya, jangan-jangan kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku?"

"TEME! Mati saja sana!"

"Asal bersama Chuuya~"

"Terserah kau Mackarel bodoh."

Saat aku sampai di depan Chuuya, aku tersenyum padanya seceria mungkin. Namun entah apa yang ada didalam fikirannya, ekspresinya menjadi sedikit serius.

"Ngomong-ngomong Dazai, untuk apa kau ke tempat seperti ini?"

Ternyata dia mau menanyakan hal itu?

"Mengunjungi sahabat lama." Jawabku kalem.

"Hemm.." Chuuya mengangguk. Dan entah kenapa, dia malah merangkul pundakku, dan berkata, "Aku tau perasaanmu Dazai. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat mengingat sahabat-sanabatku yang mati mendahuluiku." Dan dia menunduk sesaat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Aku tersenyum medengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku tau itu, karena aku bisa melihat amarahnya yang memuncak saat dia melihat sahabat nya dibantai habis didepan matanya.

"He~ Chuuya manis sekali saat mengkhawatirkanku, aku tersentuh."

"DAZAII TEME!"

=END=

Dan aku keinget Sahabtku yang sudah mendahuluiku


End file.
